Get Ready, Here I Come
by MoxieCrimefighter
Summary: AU, inspired by the film One Fine Day. Rachel is a single mother and working actress on Broadway. Quinn writes a column for a newspaper and works too much. One day see's their worlds collide and they find something they hadn't really been looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**Get Ready, Here I Come **

**Title: **Get Ready, Here I Come

**Pairing: **Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the film One Fine Day, I am just borrowing and having some writing fun.

**Summary: **AU. Rachel is a single mother and working actress on Broadway about to branch into producing her first show. Quinn writes a column for a newspaper and works too much. One day see's their worlds collide and they find something they hadn't really been looking for.

**A/N 1: **This came about after coming across and old VHS (yes VHS) tape of the film One Fine Day, it suckered me into watching it and then my mind wandered and I thought hmm wonder how this would be with a Faberry twist…and so I started writing stuff down…I have not written anything in what feels like a lifetime and it is probably in dire need of corrections, so all mistakes are on me...so that being said if anyone wants to be a beta for the story that would be cool.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

_**Monday, 1.00am **_

"Mommy. Mooo-ommm?"

"Hmm." Rachel stirred from her slumber, squinting in the dull light from her bedside lamp, scripts and sheet music strewn over her bed from when she fell asleep trying to get some last minute work done. Her TV flickered and old episode of law and Order played.

"I'm thirsty, mommy" Matty her son stood beside her bed, holding his worn and tattered favoured teddy bear Phantom tightly against his chest, his thick mop of black hair falling across his eyes.

"Okay" Rachel sighed, smiling as she got up from the bed, ruffling Matty's hair and walking with him to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"Okay?" Rachel asked as she sat perched on the edge of Matty's bed while he drank his water. He nodded at her as he drank, gasping when he was finished. "Okay then sweetie" she took the cup and have him a kiss on the forehead "good night"

"Wait! There's still some left" Matty protested reaching for the cup

"Barely a sip, you don't need it, time for sleep" Rachel moved to switch off his lamp.

"I do need it mom, I do" Matty pleaded his bottom lip jutting out slightly and his big hazel eyes looking up at her through his fringe. Rachel sighed, thinking – you would get your fathers big old moo cow eyes wouldn't you, so not fair – as she handed him the cup so he could drink the last remaining drop of water that was in it.

"Okay now it's good night for real, alright?" Rachel took the cup and looked at her son trying to be stern.

"Good night, mom" Matty said as he snuggled deeper under his covers and pulled his Phantom tight against him.

"Night, honey" Rachel again went to switch of his lamp

"I'm excited about the field trip tomorrow. I love big boats" so close…I was so close…Rachel thinks to herself as she sits back and looks down at Matty.

"That's good" Rachel says stifling a yawn

"The circle line is big right?"

"Yeah"

"Good" Matty beamed "mom?"

"Shhhh, sleepy time now" Rachel pleaded

"Is daddy coming to my soccer game tomorrow?"

Rachel sighed and looked away, focusing on the trucks and match box cars on Matty's bedside table, before looking back and answering.

"Well baby he's gonna try" She saw the sudden deflation in his eyes. Silently cursing his father for always putting her in this position. "Honey do you remember when I explained to you that daddy has a, uh, different schedule than a lot of other daddies?"

"Yeah"

"Well musicians, they don't always know exactly when they're gonna get a chance to play, so, uh, there's a chance he might not make it tomorrow." She said as she thought of her son's mohawked father and how many times he said he would try to be at something and failed to show up.

"But he's gonna try, right?" Matty asked hope tinging his voice.

"Yeah he's gonna try" Rachel leant down to hug her son "I love you more than all the shining stars on Broadway, including Barbara" she said as she winked and kissed his cheek, poking his sides making him giggle softly.

"Do you love him, mom?"

She looked at Matty's big questioning eyes, seeing the small flicker of hope there. How do you tell your child that you never really loved their father that they were the result of a one-time hook up? She thought back to that time six years ago where she had just graduated Julliard and was working as a singer in bars, amongst other things, before she caught her break. Noah or Puck as everyone called him played in one of the bands and was very promiscuous to put it lightly. Rachel had always denied his advances until that one night when she didn't.

She had been rejected for the tenth time that week for a part, something about not having the right look, and so after that nights gig instead of going home like usual she had decided to drown her sorrows with the band, well one thing led to another and the next morning she woke up next to Noah. She had never felt so stupid, or hung over, she was not a big drinker. Thankfully Noah was a good guy about it and after some teasing and suggestive remarks, things went back to normal and they stayed friends, as if that night never happened.

Until one month later, several pregnancy tests, curse words usually reserved for sailors on leave and a visit to a doctor, she had to tell Noah she was with child. She was so distraught at first; this had not been part of her plan. It was supposed to be graduate Julliard, pay her dues, and be a Broadway sensation, not fall pregnant from a one night stand after drinking too much because you were depressed.

Thankfully her fathers were very supportive and she didn't have to put her Broadway aspirations on hold, she just had to re-shuffle some things and Noah surprisingly had been as helpful as he could be, whilst never really being present due to touring and gigs, he always sent her money every month without fail, as much as he could afford which had increased over the years as he garnered more success and he always phoned and sent gifts for Matty's birthday and Hanukkah. He was just never really there. But he tried the best he could, so Rachel could never really hate him.

And she had eventually gotten her break with a small role in an established show, which led to one of the leads in a new ensemble production and she was on her way, accolades, reviews, nominations and steady work came to her and she could start paying rent herself instead of her dads.

Rachel looked down at Matty and smiled her huge megawatt smile, her brown eyes shining lovingly at him.

"I will always love your daddy, because he game me you." She said poking her son on the nose causing him to giggle "Now go to sleep...please"

Matty nodded and closed his eyes. Rachel turned off his lamp and exited the room, shuffling down the hall to her bedroom. She looked at all the paperwork on her bed, there was a new production starting up and she was the lead. Rehearsals and workshops would be beginning in a month. She was also co-producing this with her friend Artie who worked as a director, they had finally decided to form a production company after talking about it for years and years and this was to be New Direction Productions first musical, if all went to plan anyways.

She had a big meeting tomorrow with potential backers so she had been going over every aspect of the production before she had fallen asleep exhausted. She shuffled the papers together and placed them and the folder on her bedside table before getting under the covers, grabbed the TV remote and switched it off and turned off her lamp, sighing into the darkness and relaxing, finally letting sleep claim her. She rolled over and hugged a pillow, sighing deeper, a sudden high pitched siren went off

"What the?..." Rachel pulled back the covers and looked under the pillow finding one of Matty's fire engines, red lights flashing and siren wailing, she whacked the top of it a few times in frustration trying to make it stop, she placed it atop the papers in her bedside table, the red flashing lights illuminating her room, siren still going. Groaning Rachel pulled her pillow over her head waiting for silence.

"Mommy? I can't sleep mommy" Rachel heard in the darkness, rolling over and turning on her lamp to find Matty standing by her bed with his bear Phantom.

"I had a bad dream"

"In just those few minutes you already fell asleep and had a nightmare?" Rachel flicked the bedside lamp on and looked at her son. Matty nodded and Rachel cracked under his gaze, patting the space next to her and pulling back the covers, Matty's face broke into a huge grin as he hopped up into the bed and snuggled into his mom. Rachel sighed again and again switched off her lamp, not before looking at her clock and seeing it read 1.00am, she sighed again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday, 6.30am<strong>_

"Ow!" Rachel woke suddenly to a sharp pain impacting her nose "Matty, remember what we discussed, no hitting mommy's nose" she grimaced her voice thick with sleep as she removed his arm from her face and looked over at him sprawled out like a starfish next to her. She looked to the clock reading the time 6.30am…she put her head back down, and then sprung up again her hair sticking up in every direction, jostling and waking Matty slightly with her movements "Oh! Shoot" she shot out of bed "Matty, sweetie…time to get up"

"Ugh...don't wanna getup…" Matty grumbled as she ushered the sleepy boy out of bed and down the hall to get himself ready as she went to the kitchen to make breakfast and get organised, today was an important day and she could not be ill-prepared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday, 6.30am <strong>__**across town**_

Bzzzzzz…Bzzz…Bzzzzzzzz. A Blonde head burrowed itself deeper under the covers trying to avoid the sound penetrating her sleep. Sighing finally, Quinn poked her head up, construction sounds wafted in through the window from outside combining with the still buzzing sound of her doorbell. Groaning, she shuffled out of bed running her hands through her shoulder length hair, making her way down the hallway to the door.

"Hi Quinn"

"Auntie Quinn!"

"Noodle!" Quinn scooped her pseudo-niece up into her arms and hugged her, quickly putting her down again and rubbing her face, stifling a yawn. Quinn looked at her cousin Sam standing in the doorway and smiled, moving aside to let him in.

"Lily, be careful" Sam called after them watching in slight horror as Lily had made her way over some broken floorboards and under some questionable looking scaffolding.

"Hey, watch your step!" Quinn yelled after Lily, making her way down the apartment hallway dodging power tools and stray pieces of wood and scooping Lily into her arms again and manoeuvring around to the kitchen, where she sat Lily down on the bench.

"I do it all the time, Dad" Lily shrugged, rolling her eyes at her father. Sam switched his gaze to Quinn.

"Does it all the time" Quinn scoffed "She doesn't do it _all_ the time" Quinn laughed lightly, shooting Lily a faux glare, averting her eyes from Sam's raised and accusing eyebrow.

"I can't believe you still haven't gotten this place fixed" Sam said looking around, Quinn rolled her eyes and tickled her niece

"It's my work in progress" she shrugged "So, what's up Sam?" she asked as she watched the man begin to fidget slightly.

"Um, well, you know that, um, me and Mercedes got married last Saturday"

"Yes, finally…how is Mercedes, by the way?" Quinn asked with a smile

"She's downstairs with the car. Probably growing a brain ulcer hoping you'll say yes" Sam averted his gaze "I need you to watch Lily"

"Okay, yeah. I can do that till around six. Would that help?"

"No" Lily replied for her dad from the scaffolding in Quinn's living room, which she was currently using as monkey bars, Quinn looked back at Sam raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Sam trailed off trying to find the right words, Lily saved him the trouble.

"For the whole week, Aunty Quinn, the _whoooole_ week" Lily exclaimed excitedly, Quinn looked hard at Sam, who blanched slightly.

"We were scheduled to leave this morning on our honeymoon, but our nanny called to say t-that, that she's gotta go watch her mother have a benign prostate removed or something, in Ohio. Mercedes's parents are too old, my parents live out of state and yours are t-too, too crazy. The tickets are non-refundable, so that leaves you." Sam rushed out finally inhaling a much needed breath. "Please, Quinn, do this, please" Sam interrupted before she could say anything more.

"Sam" Quinn sighed "You know I would love to, but, I'm, I'm working on a huge story right now, so…."

"You're always working on a story" Sam interrupts

"Well yeah, it's kinda what I do" Quinn protested

"It's always the same old story with you, always about the next breaking story or scandal, the newspaper always comes first! I'm family Quinn that should mean something" Sam burst out pacing the small kitchen, frustration coming through his voice.

Memories of Sam during those first few months of realising he was a single parent flickered into Quinn's mind, she remembered people crowding him and offering help but he was determined to manage things on his own, rarely asking for help. Lily had never known her mom, it had always been Sam and Lily, until he met Mercedes and she embraced Lily as if she were her own. The fact that Sam was actually asking Quinn for help regarding Lily was huge and Quinn realised how much it's probably killing him to have to ask her, that being said she wasn't going to just cave right away for him.

"Here's a tip Sam, when asking a favour of someone it's always better to go with flattery" Quinn rolled her eyes at him.

"Could you please just be a grown-up for once and do this for me? Why do you always get to be the carefree immature one?"

"Because there was a decree proclaimed when we were kids and at this ceremony you were given the responsibility crown, whereas I failed to show up" Quinn explained, winking at him. Sam heaved a deep sigh.

"Please Quinn, could you just once make a small sacrifice and help me out? She really wants to be with you, Quinn. She loves you, you're her favourite." Sam added finally trying the suggested flattery track.

"Damn flattery!...Alright, fine!" Quinn relented putting on an act of being annoyed even though she was never going to say no to him "I'll look after the little noodle for the week while you go on your honeymoon and have copious amounts of _"nap"_ time" she finished with a smirk and wink at Sam.

Sam let out a deep breath and smiled a small flush creeping onto his cheeks at her suggestion that they won't be leaving their bedroom while on honeymoon. "Okay noodle, so just you and me hey" Lily threw her arms up in excitement and pounced on Quinn hugging her tightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile across town…<strong>_

"Go pee, wash your hands and face and brush your teeth. We're in a little bit of a hurry this morning because we have to take your friend Lily to school and we can't be late because of your field trip." Rachel ushered Matty out of the kitchen, while doing up her white blouse and fishing her green and pink argyle sweater vest out of the clean laundry.

"I _hate_ Lily. She thinks she's so cool." Matty complained, dragging his feet down the hall.

"Remember the hamster" Rachel called after him down the hall

"Lily?" Quinn called, crouching to look under her bed. Lily had decided they were playing a game of hide and seek and Quinn had been searching for her for five minutes with no luck.

"Hey Quinn, here are Lily's doctor's number" Sam waved a piece of paper towards her.

"Where are you?" Quinn muttered to herself, hands on her hips surveying her room, completely at a loss as to where the small girl was hiding. Sam waved the paper in her face again and Quinn looked at it and nodded before resuming her search.

"And the number of a really good babysitter, who can help you out tomorrow and Quinn, there's one last thing" Sam said as he followed her around while she searched for the elusive Lily.

"This is really important" Sam implored "My neighbour was supposed to take Lily to the Westside Montessori school this morning, okay? She lives in my building" Sam still trailed behind Quinn, crouching to look at her under the kitchen table where she was currently on the other side on her knees looking for Lily.

"Uh. Huh" Quinn crawled around the counter, jumping out on the other side fully expecting to find Lily hiding there. Her brow furrowing when no Lily is revealed only paint tins.

"Quinn? Apartment 801, this is her phone number" Sam indicates to the bottom of the sheet of paper in his hands as he clamoured over tools and paint tins still following Quinn around the apartment.

"Okay" Quinn responded clearly distracted

"Her name is Rachel Berry"

"Rachel Berry, roger that." Quinn nods, pulling back the shower curtain quickly with a big grin on her face, frowning when Lily is not there. She spins around quickly when she hears a giggle out in the hall and rushes out, crossing over to her bedroom again.

"Now if you want her to take Lily to school for you" Sam started, bobbing his head around trying to gain eye contact with Quinn. "If you want her to take Lily to school for you, bring Lily to her apartment by eight, so you won't miss them. If not then call Rach and let her know that you don't need her to take Lily, okay? ...Quinn?"

Quinn nodded as she opened the closet revealing Lily, who squealed and giggled when Quinn picked her up and tossed her on the bed tickling her.

"I'm gonna miss my flight" Sam said sounding exasperated "You know, I don't think this is such a good idea, maybe I should cancel the honeymoon"

"Don't cancel your honeymoon" Quinn said letting Lily up and finally paying Sam some attention, now that the game of hide and seek is over and her reputation as Queen finder has remained intact "Give me that" she indicated to the piece of paper with all the guidelines and phone numbers written out in Mercedes perfect handwriting – teachers, Quinn thought, rolling her eyes

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, positive" Quinn winked at Lily and ruffled her hair.

"Okay those are the phone numbers….."

"Say hi to Mercedes for me" Quinn smiled interrupting Sam and beginning to usher him back down the hall to the door.

"Bye kitty-cat, be good" Sam said in one of his weird accents as he crouched down hugging Lily tightly

"Bye"

"Bye, kitty-cat, by kitty-cat! Oh, oh! oh! oh!" Quinn sang as she opened the door for Sam to leave, causing Lily to giggle. Sam stopped at the door and rolled his eyes a smirk playing on his lips, he nodded and waved and made his way down the hall and out of the building.

* * *

><p>"Press 2, honey"<p>

"What? Oh" Matty looked perplexed for a moment before realising Rachel was indicating to the elevator button as she continued putting her folders into her already packed bag. Juggling the small hamster cage slightly he managed to hit the button labelled two.

They rode down in silence, Matty making faces at the hamster, as Rachel wrestled with her bag, finally winning when the elevator dinged signalling they had arrived at the second floor. They made their way down the hall stopping at door number 203, Rachel knocked and they waited.

"I wonder where they are?" Rachel asked, more to herself than Matty as they stood waiting at the door and had no answer after a second knock.

* * *

><p>"Some more?" Quinn looked over at Lily as she finished her bowl of Chocolate crunch; Lily shook her head in the negative as she slurped the rest of the now chocolatey milk from the bowl. Quinn looked into her pantry "We are gonna need some other stuff. We'll get loads of good stuff" she winked at Lily taking the bowl and putting it in the sink.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why don't you bang on their door?" Matty asked<p>

"We can't bang on the door of people on their honeymoon sweetie" Rachel stared at the door for a moment, contemplating what to do; it wasn't like Mercedes not to call and let her know that Lily wouldn't need to be taken to school. But then they were honeymooners and going by how they were when they weren't honeymooners Rachel can only imagine how side-tracked they must be now. She looked down at Matty and back at the door, raising her fist and pounding on the door.

* * *

><p>"What time does your school start?" Quinn asked as she handed Lily her backpack, and then turned to shrug her jacket on, slipping her feet into her worn black converse at the same time.<p>

"I don't know"

"It's probably nine. Everything usually starts at nine. But we're gonna get there a few minutes early just to be safe. What street's your school on?"

"I don't know" Lily shrugged

"Hmm. Slight snag then" Quinn looked down at Lily, hands on her hips. Then she remembered the piece of paper with all the details, she grinned and raced to the kitchen to grab it, looking over it as she made her way back to the front door. Smiling at Lily triumphantly waving the paper at her, she opened the door and ushered Lily out into the hall, locking the door.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna miss my boat trip aren't I?" Matty asked his mom as they got to the street corner.<p>

"They're never gonna leave on time" Rachel assured "We'll make it. I promise" she looked up at Matty as she tied his shoelace, light rain had begun to fall. A bus drove past them; the billboard on the side advertising a newspaper column, Quinn's smiling face next to it.

"Tell you what, let's run, just in case" standing and taking a firm grip of Matty's hand, clutching the hamster cage in the other, they started to run down the street.

Just as they turned onto the street where Matty's school was a yellow school bus ducked around the corner at the other end.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Get Ready, Here I Come **

**Title: **Get Ready, Here I Come

**Pairing: **Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the film One Fine Day, I am just borrowing and having some writing fun.

**Summary: **AU. Rachel is a single mother and working actress on Broadway about to branch into producing her first show. Quinn writes a column for a newspaper and works too much. One day see's their worlds collide and they find something they hadn't really been looking for.

**A/N 1: **This came about after coming across and old VHS (yes VHS) tape of the film One Fine Day, it suckered me into watching it and then my mind wandered and I thought hmm wonder how this would be with a Faberry twist…and so I started writing stuff down…I have not written anything in what feels like a lifetime and it is probably in dire need of corrections, so all mistakes are my own and I apologise for them...so that being said if anyone wants to be a beta for the story that would be cool.

**A/N 2: **Sorry for the weird formatting of the first chapter, it got all weird on me so I apologise if the transitions were a bit abrupt etc.

**A/N 3: **Thanks for the reviews, was very nice**.**

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Chapter 2

_**Tuesday, 9.05am**_

"What's it say?" Matty asked his mom as they stood outside the big shiny black doors at the school's entrance, a big note with a drawing of a boat has been taped to the doors. Rachel barely resists stamping her foot in frustration as Matty bangs on the door and tries to open it.

"_The whole School is on the Circle line. Sorry we missed you."_ Quinn read over Rachel's shoulder, causing Rachel to startle slightly.

"That's a big uh-oh, right?" Quinn asked looking down at Lily who nodded in response.

Rachel stepped away, handing Matty back the hamster cage, opening up the umbrella she got out of her bag as the rain started to come down heavier. She looked at the blonde, taking in her appearance, jeans, scuffed worn converse, white button down shirt and black fitted jacket, she was simply put together but stunning. She then noticed Lily holding the blondes hand and being shielded from the rain by a newspaper the blonde was holding.

"Mom?" Matty questioned, putting the small hamster cage down on the step leading up to the school.

"Are you Lily's new nanny? Mercedes never mentioned they were getting someone new" Rachel asked, smiling down at Lily before returning her gaze to Quinn

"Hi Matty" Lily greeted the boy who was slightly smaller than her with a small amount of displeasure.

"Hi Lily" Matty tugged at his jacket slightly stepping behind his mother's leg.

"Uh, you must be, uh…." Quinn fumbled for the piece of paper in her jeans pocket. "Okay. You're not Sharon, the babysitter slash law student, you're definitely not Pete the soccer coach and I am thinking you are also not Lily's paediatrician, Dr Watson" Quinn paused from rattling off names on the longest list in history, really Sam is writing please give my child fruit really needed, I'm not that irresponsible Quinn thought to herself.

"Hey! here you go. _'Don't forget to call Rachel Berry.' _It's underlined four times and everything. We're not quite with it all this morning, I'm sorry. And no I am not the new nanny" Quinn grinned "I'm Quinn, the Aunt"

Rachel frowned at Quinn's apparent disorganisation, she loathed disorganisation.

"Well Quinn, the Aunt, some of us have a day to get on with. Taxi! Taxi!" Rachel yelled for a cab, grabbing Matty's hand in a firm grasp. Quinn quirked an eyebrow at Rachel's dismissal of them, she watched the small brunette hail a cab, turning back to the school entrance contemplating what to do, when she spotted the hamster cage sitting on the step.

"Grab that hamster" Quinn told Lily "Let's go, come on" She grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her down the street a little to where Rachel had hailed a taxi. "Hold it! Wait! Wait! Wait! Hey you forgot your hamster!" Quinn took the cage from Lily and shoved it at Rachel "Take this" as she dived into the cab, pulling Lily in behind her. Rachel sighed in frustration and ushered Matty into the cab, who the hell was this woman she thought to herself.

"Pier 56, please and as fast as you can" Rachel told the driver

"I don't wanna sit next to Lily!" "I don't wanna sit next to Matty!" Both kids complained at the same time

"Okay. Come on, let's go" Quinn lifted Lily and slid over towards the middle of the seat, Rachel doing the same with Matty, both kids now situated next to the windows with the adults in the middle.

"Over the top. Could you please just take that?...Thank you" Quinn said sounding exasperated as she held the Hamster out to Rachel again, giving her a frustrated look as they bumped shoulders and they jostled for a comfortable seating arrangement, where they weren't squashed against each other but failing terribly in the confined space. Rachel rolled her eyes and took the cage handing it to Matty, who was currently in a face pulling contest with Lily.

"I don't know where you get off having the attitude since it's your fault that both kids will probably miss their field trip." Rachel huffed at Quinn.

"Attitude?"

"You know, I'd rather you not take Central Park West. I think Broadway will be faster" Rachel leaned forward and called to the driver, running her hands through her now damp hair due to the rain.

"My attitude is derived from your attitude" Quinn responded

"Derived? Let me guess you're a writer" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, your ex is a writer" Quinn smirked

"No. My ex, if you could call him that, is a musician" Rachel stated noticing the newspaper Quinn was reading and the picture of Quinn smiling back at her next to the story's headline about the Mayor caught in something or other, Rachel hadn't been following much news lately, seriously who had the time? She thought to herself. Quinn let a small chuckle loose as she read her own column causing Rachel to roll her eyes and re-focus on the cab driver to make sure he was going her preferred way,

Quinn quirked an eyebrow and considered Rachel for a moment, taking in the form fitting short black skirt that encased legs that seemed far to long for someone of such small stature, silk blouse and green and pink argyle sweater vest, she would not have thought she would fall into the category of a musicians type, librarian or absent minded professor maybe.

Rachel sighed and ran her hair through her long hair again, causing some to brush and tickle Quinn's nose, she caught the scent of coconut and cocoa butter causing her to close her eyes for a moment her imagination transporting her to white tropical sandy beaches, clear blue water she could almost feel the humidity, a beautiful bronzed body with legs that go on forever encased in a black bikini lying beside her… – _oh dear she thought, No…no no no no no Fabray, you will not find yourself attracted to this annoying diva dwarf, that is not allowed!_.

"What?" Rachel glared at Quinn "I can see you are already forming an opinion of me, which is good, because I definitely have formed an opinion of you" Rachel glared once more for effect, before she dug around in her bag for her phone and dialled a number.

"Kurt. Kurt, thank god you are home. Listen I need to ask you a huge favour" Rachel stuttered into her phone.

"_Rachel? Is that you? You sound awful. Where are you? Don't answer, I can't talk right now, I'm on the other line organising a fabric shipment, I gotta go, bye "_

"No. No, no no no no. No wait! Don't hang up I really need you…." Rachel shouted into the phone, Kurt hadn't hung up yet and she could hear him on the other end giggling and telling someone to stop that, causing Rachel to pull a disgusted face at the phone and become even more impatient, before he called out bye.

"_Hello? Hello?"_ Kurt's voice came through the phone, sounding surprised that there was a call still in progress.

"It's still Rachel"

"_Okay, so what's the matter Rachel?"_

"Well, there's this woman" she started throwing a derisive look at Quinn "Who obviously thinks that a minor amount of charm replaces reliability and commitment and has not only ruined my day, but Matty's as well. He's completely missed his field trip."

"My mom so hates your aunt" Matty taunted

"So? My aunt so hates your mom." Lily and Matty began to argue back and forth over who hated who more.

"Kurt? Are you still there?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and suppressed a smirk, fishing out her own phone from her pocket to make a call.

"Hey, it's me just wanted to know if you're wearing panties." Quinn said into her phone, Rachel shot her a disgusted look, Quinn chuckled into her phone "What colour are they?"

"_Huh, Quinn?" Figgins Quinn's editor asked on the other end "when is Quinn getting in?" _she hears a secretary ask in the background_._ Quinn looks over at Rachel when she hears the small brunette make a noise of disgust and she smirks out the window.

"If I ever act interested in another person again, I give you full permission to shove a sock down my throat whenever you see fit" Rachel told Kurt "No, don't take 57th across!" she leaned forward and yelled at the driver.

"Ohhh red huh…Is that the pair have yummy written all over? Because I remember concurring with that statement" Quinn purred into her phone, _"what the?" Figgens responded over the line,_ her smile grows wider when she hears a frustrated groan from Rachel.

"No I will not leave my son at the 9th street drop in centre, Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed "Because he hates it, you are my best friend, please, please can't you just watch him for me, I have to be at this meeting with St James in fifteen minutes and then I have to pitch the production to some other backers he is bringing in, please your work load is not that heavy today, you are just ordering fabric."

"_I may be just ordering fabric today Rachel but it is still important work, this involves the whole look of the production I am working on, not to mention some of it is going towards my new line, these are important phone calls Rachel, I get the wrong fabrics and it will throw the whole look of the pieces out!" _Rachel winced at Kurt's tone coming through the phone, holding the phone away from her ear to save her hearing, she had insulted the fabric, rule number one never insult the fabric, she has really got to start remembering those rules of his.

Rachel looks over at Quinn who is playing with a small polished gem stone, tigers eye she thinks, entertaining Lily by using it as a monocle and pretending to get it stuck up her nose, she felt a warm sensation fill her chest as she watched them but quickly dismissed it as nausea due to her hectic morning and lack of decent breakfast. "Please Kurt, you have assistants, please?"

"_I can't this morning Rachel"_

"Ok, how about later today?"

"_Later I am meeting with some buyers and have models coming in for measurements, the show for my new line is soon Rachel you know this…why don't you get a nanny?" _Kurt suggested

"Because they are a pointless expense and I refuse to have my child raised by someone who is not me!"

Quinn quirked her eyebrow at Rachel, _"You're with a girl aren't you, you smooth operator Fabray"_ Figgins asked drawing her attention away from Rachel. "Oh yeah a real superwoman, can open her own doors and is very verbal" she says dryly.

Rachel gives her a withering look "Excuse me are you talking about me?"

"Ellen, they are thinking about doing a piece on her, you know kind of a superwoman of the modern era sorta thing" Quinn responds, hearing Figgins laugh through the line.

"No, you are insulted because I insulted the fabric and made it seem like your job is easy and not as important." Rachel said her attention being drawn by a now very irate Kurt.

"_My job is important, fashion is important I'm sorry I can't help you out today but you are Rachel Berry, pure perfection, you'll figure it out!"_ Kurt's voice came through the phone laced with sarcasm

"Okay, your right I'll figure it out, bye" Rachel hung up her phone as Quinn hung up hers, they looked over at each other, Rachel rolled her eyes and they both focused on the traffic and bustling city outside the confined cab space.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

The cab finally pulled up to the ferry dock. They all piled out of the cab, Quinn paying the driver.

"Okay, stay with me, stay with me, there are cars!" Rachel said grabbing Matty's hand. She looked up and saw the ferry still docked "Oh, oh look, it's still here" a loud horn sounded, as they crossed the street, jogging towards the ferry.

"This is it" Rachel said as they got to the first ferry.

"No, that's not it" Quinn replied moving onto the next ferry

"How do you know?"

"There's no-one in there"

"Maybe they're upstairs" Rachel argued as she ran along behind them juggling her bag and the hamster cage.

"Yeah they're upstairs" Quinn replied, looking back over her shoulder and noticing Rachel struggling, she stuffed the newspaper she was carrying into her back pocket "Here let me get that" Quinn reached for the cage.

"No, no it's ok, I got it" Rachel shifted the cage

"Sure, you got it" Quinn put her hands up in surrender "alright kids this way watch your step" she guided Lily and Matty up the ramp onto the ferry, Rachel trailing them.

As they make their way into the main seating area of the ferry they see an elderly tour group, but no school kids.

"It was the first boat, I am telling you it was the first boat…" Rachel called to Quinn, following the blonde out onto the deck

"It wasn't the first boat" Quinn called back, a loud horn sounding signalling the other ferry's departure. "the first boat was empty!" she said as they both reached the railing and saw the other ferry leaving, a bunch of school kids standing on the deck.

"Oh crap!" Rachel moaned as she watched the ferry move out into the water.

"It's alright" Quinn said "we can still do this!" she ran from the deck back through the ferry, Rachel watched her go sighing she followed collecting the kids on her way.

Quinn sprinted off the ferry, darting around people milling around and ran along the dock, chasing the departing ferry. "Hey…Hey boat!...HEY FERRY!" she yelled running and waving her arms at the ferry. "Hey come back, come back you forgot some kids, I have kids here! I HAVE KIDS OVER HERE! Hey!" She watched the ferry leave, its horn sounding several more times, she threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

"Urgh! Son of a bitch!" she kicked a light post, turning she saw Rachel, Matty and Lily waiting on the curb by a small parking lot, the kids looking very sombre, she sighed and walked back over to them.

Matty looked up at Rachel, his big eyes sad and questioning. "Oh who wants to go on a boat ride anyways" she asks ruffling his hair, he looks down at his shoes. Sighing she knelt down beside him drawing him into her "Yeah you did, I'm sorry little man"

"Alright listen, I feel awful about this and I am gonna make it up to you" Quinn started as she got to them, crouching in front of the kids Lily flung her arms around her neck and leaned on Quinn's knee. "You too squirt, alright?" she said pointing at Matty.

Matty looked at his mom, Rachel smiled warmly at him and a small smile appeared on his face. Gathering their things they went back towards the street so they could get a cab.

"Okay, here's an idea, what say I watch the kids right now while you do your presentation, meeting thing, I overheard you have one in 30 minutes and then you watch them for me later today while I do the column, it will only take an hour or so." Quinn suggested as they walked. The kids lagged slightly behind them playing with the adults phones which they had managed to get their hands on.

"Hi Lily Evans calling I have a message for dork face Matty Berry" Lily spoke into the phone

"I'm not a dork face, you're the dork face!" Matty argued back as they came to a stop by Quinn and Rachel

"Well what do you think? Is this a plan?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, I don't think so, I only let incredibly responsible people watch my son." Rachel replied jamming her umbrella back into her bag.

"I am incredibly responsible" Quinn stated confidently

"Hah!" Rachel laughed as she crouched next to Matty who had started sneezing, rifling through her bag and bringing out a tissue for him and a bottle of kids vitamins.

"Quinn, I'm hungry" Lily tugged on Quinn's coat.

"You want some Pez?" She asked fishing around in her pocket and producing a Wonder Woman Pez dispenser "it's all I got on me"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Here sweetie" handing Lily a brown paper bag.

"What's that?" Quinn questioned

"A cupcake, thank you Rachel" Lily said beaming a smile at Rachel.

"You are very welcome" Rachel said as she passed Matty a vitamin tablet and one over to Lily, looking up at Quinn "You were saying?"

"What…uhh…" Quinn looked slightly perplexed "I was saying maybe we could help each other out today" she tried not to smile at the petite woman but she couldn't stop the small grin that came over her features when she looked at the brunette.

"Well…ummm" Rachel sighed looking back down to Matty, who had dropped his tissues she crouched down to collect them for him.

A red scooter approaching caught Quinn's eye, a very attractive brunette with a little girl sat on top as it came to a stop just near them, her body circling on the spot following them "Hey, looks like you missed the boat" She said with a charming smile as Rachel stood up behind her.

"I guess we did" The woman replied, throwing Quinn a flirty smile and laughing.

Rachel rolled her eyes behind Quinn and started feeling slightly uncomfortable. Quinn turned to face Rachel again a smile on her face and laughing slightly at the fact that someone else was also late.

"I really don't need your help" She said when Quinn was facing her again "But if I did you would be the very last person I would turn to" she said haughtily

Quinn opened her mouth to respond, brows furrowed in confusion at Rachel's sudden mood swing.

"The class hamster, Jojo, he was supposed to be back in the classroom at 8.30 this morning, now he is yours for the day" Rachel thrust the cage into Quinn's hands.

"I am going to be so late" Rachel wailed a hand running through her hair "Oh… a bus!" she yelled in relief when she saw a bus stopping at the bus stop across the street

"Matty come on" She grabbed Matty's hand and saw the phone he was playing with "Matty phones are not toys, we have been through this, they are important pieces of technology to be used accordingly" she took it from him as they ran over to the bus.

"But mom…the phone…"

"Quick come on" Rachel cut him off, ushering him onto the bus.

Quinn and Lily watched the bus leave "That there noodle was a prime example of what not to become when you grow up" Quinn said looking down at Lily before taking her hand and walking away, looking back at the bus when she heard it pulling away from the curb, a small frown creasing her features.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Get Ready, Here I Come **

**Disclaimer: **still don't own Glee or the film One Fine Day, I am just borrowing and having some writing fun.

**Summary: **AU. Rachel is a single mother and working actress on Broadway about to branch into producing her first show. Quinn writes a column for a newspaper and works too much. One day see's their worlds collide and they find something they hadn't really been looking for.

**A/N 1: **again I have not written anything in what feels like a lifetime and it is probably in dire need of corrections...so all mistakes are on me. That being said if anyone wants to be a beta for the story that would be cool.

A/N 2: Sorry it took ages for an update..work has gotten a bit busy but I will try to update on weekends from now on. Also thanks for the feedback it's really nice. Hope you like the next bit... FF doesn't like me sometimes so sorry if the formatting comes up a bit weird..

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Chapter 3

_**Tuesday, 10.00AM**_

"Ok, so I was asked to look after a…" Quinn pauses and looks over at Lily who is sitting at the therapist's desk eating the vanilla cupcake Rachel gave her, sharing crumbs of it with Jojo the hamster. "To look after a plate of cupcakes…for a week"

"Uh huh, How do you feel about the cupcakes?" her therapist's big Bambi eyes looked encouragingly to Quinn as she laid a plastic drop cloth on the floor under her desk, having already placed one over the desk... Emma Her therapist may have a slight issue with cleanliness…once Emma was satisfied everything was covered she squirted a dollop of hand sanitizer into her palm and returned to the leather wingback chair opposite Quinn, yeah definite issue with cleanliness Quinn thought, geez what was I talking about again? Oh yeah cupcakes…

"I love the cupcakes! Have a slight issue with the cupcake…ah company…" Quinn resituated herself sitting on the arm of the leather couch she was so agitated she could not get comfortable.

"Why is that?"

"A little warning from the cupcake company would have been nice….I know it was hard for the company owner to ask for help, I really do… but it irks me that they think I'm not responsible enough and always shirk responsibility and only like to do the fun stuff you know the things to do with the…" Quinn paused, thinking of the correct way to express what she wanted without Lily catching on.

"The frosting?" Emma asked trying to help Quinn in her analogy

"Yeah! I am tired of the assumption I'm only interested in the frosting part of the cupcake and the fun you have decorating…just because I'm good at the frosting and the decorating doesn't mean that I can't do more, or that I don't want more one day…I have layers! I am not all vanilla frosting I have other flavours and types of frosting in me." Quinn stopped and re-played what she just said, not quite sure she knew what she was talking about anymore.

"I'm still hungry Quinn" Lily piped up brushing crumbs of the table.

"I'm almost finished talking with Doc Pilsbury noodle"

"But what about the cupcakes?"

Quinn turned back to Lily "Just a little bit longer noodle…then its cupcakes & hamburgers I promise." She winked at Lily causing her to grin and turned back to the Doc "I am just so tired of angry, resentful…uh..."she cast a quick glance to Lily and Jojo "Hamsters, who make assumptions about you and see you as a particular type and then when you offer to do something they resent you for it and won't trust you for a second to do anything for them"

"There are other hamsters out there Quinn"

"Yeah I know. It's just…I wish I could find a hamster who could see my dark chocolate frosting layer and not just assume I am vanilla frosting and that's it…and well she'd have to love my favourite cupcake too." She gestured to Lily "I think my cousin's cupcake may have turned me off hamsters entirely, I met a real piece of work this morning."

"Tell me about her"

"This hamster was a total fox. She has her own cupcake too. But man she turned into a real…" Quinn paused and looked over at Lily "female dog, of epic diva proportions and she kept shoving her hamster in my face."

"In front of the cupcakes?" Emma asked her eyes widening even further than Quinn thought possible. "That's highly inappropriate...is she an exhibitionist?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hamsters shoving their hamsters at each other in front of cupcakes" Emma said indicating with her wide eyes towards Lily, who looked entirely confused by the conversation the adults were having.

"Hamsters" Quinn explained pointing at Jojo "hamster hamsters"

"Oh I see" Emma says catching on but still looking a little lost after all the double talk.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

_**Several blocks away 10.00AM**_

Rachel and Matty are speed walking down the street when Rachel suddenly turns left, almost yanking Matty's arm out of its socket he's practically running beside his mother. They dodge and weave around other pedestrians and approach an office building. They approached the door at the same time as an older man.

"Oh, sorry after you" he gestured for her and Matty to enter

"No please after you" Rachel responded

"Oh please I insist" he smiled at her trying to ignore the build-up of people behind them wanting to enter the building

"Really please I insist you go before me" Rachel strained a smile at him eyes flickering over the impatient people waiting behind them. The man gave her a funny look and shrugged his shoulders

"Well ok then"

Rachel ushered Matty through the door behind the man and started towards the staircase at the end of the main foyer.

"Now sweetie you have to be really quiet for me today ok, I have a very important meeting and it is imperative that you behave for me and practise the quiet game as best you can ok" Rachel said as she dragged him up the stairs stopping in front of the bank of elevators. She bent slightly to make eye contact with Matty, his big hazel eyes looked at her and he nodded quietly, clutching his Bumble Bee transformer tightly. She smiled at him and the elevator opened in front of them with a ding and they entered.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

"Matty please I am very late, please don't do that right now" Rachel pleaded with her son as she grabbed the transformer out of his hand that he had been bouncing around the walls of the elevator in what looked to be the most epic of battles.

"Why not Mommy"

Rachel went to put the toy in her bag when she noticed a run in her stockings "Oh darn!"

"Because" Rachel said around the transformer she now had grasped between her teeth as she took her torn stockings off "As I said before I need you to practice the quiet game for me, it is you super special secret mission for today" she winked at him as she smoothed down her skirt cursing inwardly that she did not have another pair of stockings, her legs felt practically naked.

The elevator dinged signalling the end of their ride up "ok here's Bumble Bee, stay close to me" She passed the toy to Matty and propelled them out of the elevator and down the hall, pushing through glass doors that had St James productions inscribed on them.

Tina one of the company's production co-ordinators and a good friend of Rachel's and Artie Rachel's business partner greeted her as she entered, their smile's dropping when they saw Matty hiding behind his mother's leg.

"Are you insane?" Tina questioned as Artie wheeled over and high fived Matty.

"Please don't give me a hard time right now Tina, it has been the morning from hell and I am already thirty minutes late." Rachel greeted Artie with an apologetic smile.

"Thirty five actually and as you can imagine Jesse is not pleased"

"Not helping Tina!" Rachel exclaimed as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and dug out her file containing her proposal. She spied the file Tina was holding "what's that?"

"The proposal from the Carmel group" Artie sighed

"Are you serious? They are pitching to Jessie also?" Rachel hated the Carmel group especially as she knew Jesse had a soft spot for them having performed in a few shows of theirs before he decided to branch off into producing.

"Hi Tina" Matty husked as he walked his transformer down Rachel's leg, Rachel pulled him over to Tina's desk and he moved to playing on her desk chair as Rachel got her things in order.

"Hiya Matty" Tina greeted warmly "Why would you bring him here today Rachel?" she whispered into Rachel's ear. "Remember when we had that Annie revival camp workshop and some of the kids got poison ivy because that stupid assistant didn't actually know the first thing about the wilderness? Jesse just smelt the calamine lotion and he was off that mountain so fast, claiming he was faint and clammy and at deaths door"

"He doesn't have anything Tina, not even a cold, can you please watch him while we meet with Jesse?" Rachel asked brushing Matty's hair out of his eyes "Please Tina can you just watch him for like ten minutes?"

"I don't know Rachel I have a lot of work to get through today"

"Please Tina please" Rachel clasped her hands together "I introduced you to Mike, think of it as a return favour"

"Ra-Cheel" Tina huffed "That is not fair, but fine ok I'll watch him and keep him hidden from Jesse."

"Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Rachel hugged her

"Ok geez" Tina laughed hugging her back

"Tina? Oh Rachel you're finally here" Jesse said as he popped his head out of his office door, he looked at his watch "A little late wouldn't you say" Rachel and Tina broke apart from their hug, Tina edging around her desk and twirling her seat to hide Matty who was sitting in it, thankfully being hidden from Jesse's sight by the computer monitor.

"Ah yes sorry Jesse, I got slightly caught up this morning" Rachel's hand sprang out and stilled the transformer Matty was now walking along the arm of the chair, she cleared her throat "but I am here now and if you will let me just get everything organised Artie and I will be in to go over everything with you shortly" Artie beamed what he hoped was a reassuring smile at Jesse.

"Well ok then see you shortly" Jesse nodded and returned to his office.

"You all set?" Rachel asked Artie "Where is your guitar?"

"Yes all set, my guitar is down the hall in one of the practice rooms, I was going over the songs and making sure everything was set" He responded as he play acted a transformer versus dinosaur battle with Matty's toys as the boy rifled through his mom's bag.

Rachel rolled her eyes and continued getting her folder organised that had somehow gotten all messed up, her instincts were telling her to blame that Quinn woman, with her gorgeous blonde hair, intense eyes and stupid smirk, totally her fault she was in such disarray this morning.

"Mom, my car's not working"

"Hmmm…what's that sweetie?" Rachel asked absently, she looked up from her notes when she felt him tugging on her skirt. He held his small remote control car up to her a small frown gracing his features.

"Let me have a look at that champ" Artie said reaching for the toy "Probably needs a battery or something"

"Oh I have some in my bag, I will go grab your guitar Artie if you can try fix it?" she said already making her way down the hallway as Artie reached for her bag and fossicked around coming up with some triple A batteries.

"Damn your mom's organised" Artie winked at Matty as he put new batteries into the cars controller and tested it out "There you go little man, all fixed and ready to go" he grinned at the boy handing over the controller and wheeling himself over to the door waiting for Rachel's return.

Rachel found Artie's guitar resting on top of its case in the second practice room down the hall, she quickly grabbed it, handling it with extreme car as she knew how much Artie prized his guitars, all fifteen of them, why he needed so many she would never understand but then she could never get enough Barbara memorabilia so she never questioned it deciding that everyone has their quirks.

She made her way back down the hallway, holding the guitar in both hands out in front of her as if it were a bomb that could go off. She was so focused on the guitar and not dropping it and mentally going over all her bullet points for the meeting that she didn't notice Matty's car racing towards her feet.

It felt like everything happened in slow motion but really the destruction only took approximately forty seconds. The car hit her left foot causing her to wobble and hop slightly seizing the guitar tighter in her grip as her body propelled itself forward and tried to regain balance. She remembered the smile of triumph she threw to Artie and Tina who had both simultaneously put their hands up and yelled watch out, when she felt her balance restored and she went to continue moving forward.

Her right heel caught in the handle of her bag that was now lying in front of Tina's desk from when Artie had looked through it for batteries, her body jerked and she felt herself falling one hand let go of the guitar to try to break her fall on something, anything but the guitar swung out and banged into Tina's desk clipping her folder that was on the edge causing it to be up turned and a shower of papers rained down around her. Her body twisted suddenly from the reverberation of the guitars impact with the desk and she lost her balance completely and suddenly the carpeted ground was rushing up to meet her and all she could think of was oh my god not my nose, she instinctually threw her free hand out in front of her face and twisted her body so she would land on her side. She felt the impact in her shoulder and grunted at the slight pain that shot through her arm everything was quiet and then she heard a loud Twang sound, the sound of guitar strings breaking and she looked over in horror to see the guitars neck still grasped firmly in her hand but the body now fully disconnected hanging rather grotesquely by one lone string that had not snapped.

Artie and Tina's mouths hung open in shock; Rachel rolled over into a sitting position and moved to get up, wincing slightly at the pain in her arm. When she was standing the final lone string that had been valiantly hanging on broke under the strain and the sound of the guitar hitting the ground pierced the silence.

"Oh my god…it's a massacre" Rachel whispered into the now silent office as she surveyed the damage, papers everywhere and the guitar's carcass on the floor at her feet.

"Sorry Mommy" Matty's small voice broke the silence and all three adults turned to look at the little boy who stood awkwardly by the glass doors, the cars remote control clutched so tight in both his hands against his chest that his knuckles were white.

Rachel looked over at her beautiful clumsy little man and sighed. What the hell is with this day? She thought as she looked back to the mess, it's like I have been cursed she thought as blonde hair and intense eyes wavered in her mind's eye and she didn't have to think much harder about who that curse was.

"What the what!" Artie cried as he wheeled over to his now ruined guitar and

"Tina are Rachel and Artie ready yet?" Jessie's voice came through the loudspeaker on Tina's phone "I have another meeting with my hair care consultant at 11.30 and I really do not want to have to cancel this time, I do not want to live through lifeless hair again."

"Oh crap!" Artie and Rachel exclaimed looking from the mess to the door dread etched into their faces.

Tina rushed over to her desk and picked up the phone "Yes Rachel will be right in"

"I can't go in there what am I going to say?"

"You can do this Rachel. You are Rachel Berry! Get your ass in there and explain like you have never explained before!"

With a brisk nod at Artie she squared her shoulders and headed towards Jessie's office "Matty, sit at Tina's desk now and don't move" she told her son not breaking her stride. She knocked briefly on the door and entered, taking a huge breathe.

"Ahh Rachel, are you ready to go through everything, did you and Artie go over those notes I sent you on those last few songs and those scenes I highlighted that needed further development?"

"Yes indeed, yes we went over the notes and made some adjustments however I am so sorry Jessie but there has been a mishap with Artie's guitar and he is going to have to head out and get one of his replacements"

Jessie sighs loudly in disappointment "Really Rachel this is terribly unprofessional"

"I am terribly sorry but it was just a freak thing but I can assure you today at two o'clock that Wesley Stokes and Harriet Brewer are going to love the plays concept and the music and we will blow them away and I emailed you the revised script this morning so you will be fully prepped for the meeting also" she gave him one of her best award winning smiles

"I am sure you will wow them Rachel, the songs so far are good and the concept is sound, however" Jessie paused leaning over to his speaker phone "Tina can you please bring me the Carmel proposa...ahhh" he sprung back from his desk and was up out of his chair and against the wall of his office.

Rachel gave him a quizzical look when she felt a tug on her skirt and looked down.

"Oh..oh!" Rachel looked at Matty who was staring innocently up at her, Tina standing in the doorway looking like she had no idea what to do.

"Tina can you please see about making a doctor's appointment my throat is feeling very constricted right now" Jessie felt his throat and reached for the purell he had sitting on his desk rubbing over his hands profusely.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm….Yeah that sounds like a good idea, let's go see if we can find your mom and leave this nice man to his day" I am the worst mother in the history of mothers, Rachel thought to herself.

"I'm very sorry Jessie but someone spilt my iced coffee all over the Carmel proposal" Tina said, Rachel's eyes went wide and she clutched Matty to the side of her leg tighter.

"What!" Jessie started to round his desk when his eyes caught Matty again and his step faltered, he clenched his throat again "Tina make the doctor's appointment" Jessie's eyes never left Matty as Rachel started edging him towards the door and out of the office "You can never be too careful around children, they are just walking petri dishes of disease and human suffering"

"Oh" Rachel looked down at Matty and ran a hand through his hair "he looks perfectly healthy to me…" Matty chose that moment to sneeze loudly "I'll just take him to find his mother and get him out of your hair...excuse me" she pushed Matty out the door and towards Tina's desk, the mess now collected but everything in extreme disorganisation. Her phone started ringing and fished it out of her bag.

"Asshole! You had better get your behind over here asap, the man has called a press conference, five o'clock city hall" someone yelled down the line at her.

"What?" Rachel held her phone away from her ear to look at the number, she then noticed the phone cover that was definitely not hers.

"While you were talking about panties your story is turning to crap and you know Hadelmeyer at the Post is just waiting to pounce..."Rachel cut the call off and rolled her eyes, she so didn't have time for that crap.

"You know Rachel, I know I don't have to tell you what getting Stokes and Brewer on board would be worth for the success of the play" Jessie poked his head out of his door giving Rachel a hard look.

"Not at all Jessie I am very much aware of their importance"

Jessie held up sanitiser spray and sprayed his door handles, before looking at Matty once more and clutching dramatically at his throat before closing his door firmly.

"Ok so re-group and then wow everyone at the two o'clock then?" Artie asked

"Most definitely"

"I knew we should have made those recordings of the songs…Ok then I will leave and will meet you again soon" Artie went to grab the guitar case that now held the destroyed guitar.

"Oh no Artie please let me get it fixed or replaced or something"

"There's nothing much to salvage from this one Rachel"

"Well I can replace it at least? What is the name or model or whatever it's called? I'll replace it or as close to it, please Artie I feel terrible"

"It's really not necessary Rachel" Artie started but stopped when he saw her do not argue with me determined to have her way Rachel Berry expression "But ok I will text you the guitar's specs and you can look into it, ok?"

"Brilliant!" She grinned widely, Artie shook his head at her as he waved goodbye and wheeled out of the office towards the lifts "Tina do you think I could occupy one of the practice rooms and get all my things back in order?"

"Yeah sure"

Rachel hefted her bag onto her shoulder and pulled Matty with her down the hallway to a vacant room.

"Oh where to start?" she asked herself as she looked at all the papers and sheet music, thank god I colour co-ordinated most of it she thought to herself.

"I'm really sorry mom"

"Oh little man, its ok" She pulled Matty up into her lap and hugged him "It's not your fault ok, I know just whose fault all of this is and it most definitely is not yours" she hugged him tighter as she thought of that blonde hair again and that stupid smirk, yeah she knew whose fault it was.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Get Ready, Here I Come **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the film One Fine Day, I am just borrowing and having some writing fun.

**Summary: **AU. Rachel is a single mother and working actress on Broadway about to branch into producing her first show. Quinn writes a column for a newspaper and works too much. One day see's their worlds collide and they find something they hadn't really been looking for.

**A/N 1: **This came about after coming across and old VHS (yes VHS) tape of the film One Fine Day, it suckered me into watching it and then my mind wandered and I thought hmm wonder how this would be with a Faberry twist…and so I started writing stuff down…I have not written anything in what feels like a lifetime and it is probably in dire need of corrections, so all mistakes are mine sorry about any you find...that being said if anyone wants to be a beta for the story that would be cool.

**A/N 2: **this chapter was a bit rushed and therefore is probably a bit eh…so I apologise now if it sucks….and there is more Rachel Quinn interaction in this Chapter, which will build to more from here, it's a bit slow moving in that regard…

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Chapter 4

"Oww…oww"

Lily let out a belly laugh as Quinn pretended to pull toothpicks from her ears and nose as they sat at a diner eating breakfast.

"Daddy would never let me have hamburgers and fries for breakfast"

"The advantages of being an adult, you get to act like a kid anytime you feel like it" Quinn winked at the little girl. Her mobile went off drawing her attention away from Lily.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" a deep voice asked on the other end

"Who is this?"

"Who is this and why do you have my daughter's phone"

"Huh?" Quinn pulled the phone away from her ear and noticed the bedazzled R on the back of the iPhone's black cover, she rolled her eyes. "Sorry our phones must have gotten mixed up in this morning's confusion, I'm Quinn Fabray my niece is in school with Matty."

A gasp was heard on the other end.

"You wouldn't be Guess What I Heard Quinn Fabray would you?"

"Yup that's me"

"Oh how wonderful, my husband and I love your column, you are just gorgeous"

"Um Thanks…"

"Are you married? Single? Straight? Gay?"

"Umm no not married and woefully single and definitely not straight" a wry grin crossed Quinn's lips "I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Oh where are my manners, I am Leroy Berry Rachel's father, well one of Rachel's fathers, Hiram is her Daddy…oh …" Quinn can hear Leroy get distracted by someone "Sorry Quinn I have to go, time for me to be exfoliated. So Rachel has your phone is that correct?"

"That's right"

"So what is that number?" Quinn rattles off her number to Rachel's Dad "Alright you gorgeous girl, if you speak to her before I do could you please tell her that Kurt telephoned me here to see if I would be able to watch Matty this afternoon but I am right in the middle of my Elizabeth Arden spa day and I can't possibly cancel now and my husband cannot get out of work but tell her that otherwise I would have definitely looked after Matty and no matter what she thinks, I am not saying I am unavailable because she thinks I am still angry about Matty getting my diamond cufflink stuck up his nose, I am not still angry about that"

"I'll be sure to tell her Leroy"

"You are simply gorgeous" Leroy gushed once more before he hung up.

Quinn quickly dialled her mobile number into the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel's distinct voice rang though the speaker

"It's Quinn Fabray, that's my phone you're holding"

"You took my phone?"

"Let's just bypass the lovely chat I am sure we would have and just get down to exchanging messages"

"Fine"

"Your Dad Leroy rang, he is in the middle of his spa day and therefore cannot watch Matty for you, and your other Dad also couldn't get out of work today. But your dad wants you to know that this has nothing to do with Matty getting his diamond cufflink stuck up his nose"

"Thank you, you have a press conference at five, goodbye"

Quinn looked at her phone and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to harness her inner Zen before she hit redial.

"Hey it's Quinn again, just wondering do you think we should maybe arrange to switch our phones back?"

"Tomorrow morning at school, this means 9am"

"You got it"

Quinn hung up and dropped the phone on the table, glaring really hard at it for a moment and trying to hold back sticking her tongue out at it.

"Lily when you are older and are your awesome, stunning, intelligent self can you please try not to destroy every fragile miserable bastard that comes your way just because you can?" Quinn makes eye contact with the little blonde who is currently slurping her strawberry milkshake "Just please...don't do that"

"Sure" Lily shrugged and grinned at Quinn and started sticking leftover fries into the hamster's cage, which the hamster was hungrily chowing down on. _That is going to be one overweight hamster come tomorrow_Quinn thought.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

The yellow cab carrying Rachel and Matty pulls up to the sidewalk, a man jogs over to the cab in the hope of grabbing it as Matty jumps out.

"Here let me help you" The man offers trying to assist Rachel with her monstrous bag and file

"No its ok I got it"

"Foolish woman" guy says under his breath as he gets into the cab, Rachel slung the bag over her shoulder blowing a stray hair out of her eyes, shaking her head slightly at the man.

"Mom that man called you a fool"

"Yeah he did, but don't pay him and people like that attention today ok sweetie, we have no time for their foolishness"

The bell above the music store door jingles as they enter.

"Hi, I need to purchase a specific guitar and I am in need of your assistance" Rachel pounced on the first shop assistant she saw, his name tag labelled him as Brad but he didn't really look like a Brad to her. She launched into explaining what happened and gave him the guitar specs that Artie had given her, even showing him a photo of the guitar's corpse Artie had taken with her iPod touch.

"Ouch! Dude harsh ending!" ok now he seems like a Brad she thought to herself "I think we can help you out we have some along the lines of the specs your friend gave you unfortunately not quite like the original which was a real masterpiece by the way, let me get some lined up for you and you can have a look"

Matty had wandered over to a small keyboard and was tapping out a tune with his dinosaur and transformer pounding the keys.

"Matty please don't do that" Rachel stops him and pulls him over to an old beaten up leather couch in a corner of the shop as she waits for the shop assistant.

Brad starts is telling her what is what as he sets them up in front of her, Rachel is trying to give her attention to the shop assistant but nothing is making much sense she decides to just try and get whatever is the closest match to the former guitar that was.

"I'm thirsty mom"

"Sure honey" Rachel said absently as she grabbed a juice box from her bag and handed it to Matty her focus remaining on what seemed to be a never ending line up of guitars, _seriously how many guitars match the specs Artie gave me?_ Rachel thought.

"I can't get the straw part mom" Rachel pulled the straw off and pushed it into the juice box

Matty in his impatience grabbed the juice box and squeezed causing tropical flavoured juice to rain across Rachel's chest soaking her sweater vest and staining the blouse she had on underneath… Rachel looked down at her chest mouth hanging open and up at her son whose mouth was also hanging open in shock. _Oh Matty_ she thought to herself _well at least it was organic juice…_

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

"Ok so while I am finishing up some work on my column you need to think of as many things as possible that you want to do for the rest of the day"

"I wanna go to the toy store, I need to go to the zoo, and also go to the park…" Lily continues listing off things she wants to do, Quinn looks at the small girl as they walk down the street her eyes getting wider as the list just doesn't seem to be ending.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

"Is this where you work" Lily asked as they exited the elevator and entered the bustling newsroom

"Sure is" Quinn grinned before stooping down to collect Lily in her arms to better protect her from the crazy journalists that were running around like headless chickens. As they get deeper into the newsroom weaving around desks and people, more and more people say hello to Quinn, mostly women.

"Hey Quinn…don't tell me you have a daughter" One woman stopped them

"Hey…no no this is my niece Lily"

"Oh she's adorable; I bet you looked just like her when you were that age"

"Heh! I think this one lucked out and got the good genes in the family" Quinn says over her shoulder continuing towards her desk, Lily thinks the expression on the woman's face as her eyes follow Quinn is weird and furrows her brow in thought.

"How come all the girls are talking to you like that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"They all say hello the same way it's weird"

"How do they say hello?"

"Hi Quinnnn" Lily mimics the women dragging out Quinn's name and making her already girly voice even girlier.

"Hey Quinn"

"See…she just did it"

"Q, nice of you to join us this morning, did you have a rough night…squirt how's tricks?"

"Santana, good to see you" Quinn set Lily down on her desk and rifled through her mail, Lily gave Santana a small wave, Santana winked at her in reply. Quinn and Santana have competed over stories and their columns for years always trying to up the other and yet through the banter and occasional backstabbing they had sort of, become friends.

"You know I am thinking of doing a piece about women like you…"

"Oh really…what's the angle?..."

A loud banging on glass interrupts their conversation, Quinn looks up and sees her editor Figgins banging on the glass window of his office "Fabray get your ass in here!"

"Guess you'll have to tell me about your little story later San…duty calls" Quinn smirks at the Latina, who smirks back at her, before grabbing Lily and walking over to her bosses office.

"You are not going to believe the morning I have had!" Quinn entered Figgins office setting the hamster cage down on a small bookshelf by the window. "What's the matter with you? You look crabby…Lily this is Figgins my boss, Figgins Lily"

"Hello Lily, it is very nice to meet you" Figgins says very politely "I am very cranky Quinn, we are in big trouble over your garbage story"

"What do you mean?"

"Come here Lily let me show you something" Figgins beckoned Lily over, Quinn nodded for Lily to go "This is Lois and Clark, they live here in the newsroom" Figgins showed Lily the 2 cats that were curled up in the bottom draw of his desk that was always permanently open and lined with a comfortable pillow.

"Oh cool"

"You wanna pet them sweetheart? Go ahead they won't bite they love company, especially love being scratched behind their ears. Why don't you stay here and keep them company while I have a little chat with Quinn ok honey"

Figgins got up from his desk and indicated for Quinn to follow him into his secretary's office that was attached to his.

"Would you rather that I wasn't first to break the story?"

"I would rather you be right!"

"I am right"

"Who told you that the mayor's re-election campaign was being funded by dirty money?"

"Jacob Ben Israel"

Figgins picked a newspaper up of the secretary's desk.

"Jacob Ben Israel, told you on the record, that the trucking company Santos and Ferriss, a well-known front for the Mob, made an illegal contribution to the Mayor's re-election campaign." he read from Quinn's column

"Yes. On the record."

"In exchange for receiving the city's sanitation contract."

Figgins secretary walked in and smiled at Quinn as she passed by to take her seat at her desk, Quinn smiled back at the woman.

"Yes, on the record." Quinn was slightly distracted as the secretary leaned forward on her desk, causing her cleavage to be further emphasised, Quinn cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow for a moment zoning Figgins out.

"Jacob Ben Israel's gonna say he never talked to you!"

"What? Wait what?" Quinn snapped out of her stupor and followed Figgins out of the office and into the newsroom.

"During the Mayor's press conference today, Jacob Ben Israel is going to say you lied. You didn't, did you, Fabray?"

"Of course not, Jacob told me that he saw the campaign accounts."

"Lauren, we may have to print a retraction." Figgins handed over a folder to the woman who took the folder and nodded heading back to her desk. Quinn let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know, you're gonna give me an aneurysm. Why couldn't you get two sources?"

"This is nothing we haven't faced before"

As Figgins and Quinn re-enter the office, the cats have since zeroed in on the hamster cage, jumping up onto the book shelf and eyeing the hamster inside. Lily is standing watching the cats circle the cage, not quite sure what to do.

"It's real simple, Fabray. The men upstairs are tired of cleaning up after you"

"They put my pictures on buses, you can't think they will get rid of me?"

"I was asked me to meet with Will Schuester."

"Will Schuester?"

"Schuester writes a very popular column."

"Schuester is a pretentious, arrogant hack." Quinn was fuming, she blew her hair out of her face and started pacing in front of Figgins desk. "I'm not getting fired! I have bills, an apartment that needs fixing!"

"Quinn"

"One second, Noodle. I sat through several dinners with Jacob Ben Israel , who by the way is creepy and sleezy and I am pretty sure filmed me without my permission!"

Deciding to take matters into her own hands Lily picked up the Hamster cage and wandered out of the office, both cats following her.

"Fabray you have less than six hours to that press conference, and no other leads, you need to have Israel back on the record. Otherwise, we're printing a retraction."

"All right, if you need me this is the number you can reach me on today." Quinn quickly wrote out Rachel's mobile number on a piece of paper on Figgins desk.

"I am going to have a word with Jacob"

Quinn grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the office and back through the newsroom towards the elevators.

"Hey Quinn" Debbie a journalist for the arts department chased after her

"Kind of busy right now Debbie" Quinn punched the elevator buttons

"I just wanted to say I couldn't help but notice that you haven't been dating a lot recently..actually we have all noticed"

"Yes and?" Quinn's patience running thin where the hell is this elevator? a loud ding signalled the elevators arrival "Finally!" Quinn rushed into the elevator, pressing the down button. The doors started to close only to be stopped by Debbie who put her hand out to hold them open; she leaned into the elevator stopping Quinn's escape

"I've watched you, I can see that you are sensitive but scared…I'm very gentle but can be fierce if you need me to be…just think about it" Debbie winked and let go of the elevator doors, letting them close on Quinn's startled and confused face, what is with this day?

Quinn propelled herself out of the elevator when it hit the ground floor, stopping suddenly before she leaving the building, she had the oddest sensation she was forgetting something, quickly patting down her pockets she does a mental recount.

"Crap!" Quinn bolts back to the elevator

"Lily?" Quinn calls "Britney…Britney have you seen Lily?" Quinn asked the willowy blonde at the papers main reception

"Sorry Q, no"

"Argh! Lily?" Quinn called out in the news room as she weaved around people and desks. "excuse me, has anyone seen my niece? Small, blonde, seven years old?"

"Hey Q" Santana called "you can calm yourself, your little squirt is over here"

Quinn raced over to Santana's desk and found Lily sitting underneath it, and empty hamster cage beside her as she played with one of the cats.

"Hey Quinn"

"Do you do this wandering off thing to your Dad to? Cause it's really not a cool thing to do" she asked as she pulled the girl out from under the desk, and grabbed the cage, noticing it was without one fat hamster "what happened to the hamster?"

"The cats wanted to eat him and so I set him free"

"You set him free? The class pet…just set him free?"

"Yup"

"Ok then…now listen noodle I have to go and talk to a guy about some things that are really important, which means.."

"That I can't go"

"Yeah I'm sorry noodle" Quinn picked her up and made her way out of the newsroom for a second time, wondering what the hell she was going to do with Lily.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Having commandeered a practice room in the store Rachel finds a shirt with dinosaurs all over from that she got from the museum a few weekends ago, Matty getting one also and insisting that his mom get one to. It's not exactly the most professional thing in her wardrobe but she can hide it under her jacket and scarf. She picks the mobile phone, well Quinn's mobile phone and bites her lip before typing in a number she knows from memory.

"Hey, I'm sorry to call, I know you have rehearsals and recordings all day today but I could really use some help" she shrugs her jacket on and flings the scarf around her neck. "Please Noah I have tried everyone, you know how hard we have been working on this proposal and how important it could be to my career"

She threw her bag over her shoulder and edges out of the small practice space, keeping her voice low so as not to alert Matty.

"He's your son to Noah and we need some help today. I know today is important, I know…no I am not saying you are a bad father" She pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming on "Are you at least coming to his soccer game, it's really important to him and he really wants you there"

Matty who had been wandering around the store, trips over a lace on his shoe and bumps a guitar drawing Rachel's attention away from her phone conversation.

"Oh no…" Rachel watches in horror as the guitars lined up around the edge of the store all fall like dominoes a resounding clang sounded out through the store. Rachel drew in a deep breath and hung up on Noah…before she lost it.

"Matty!" she grabbed her son by his shoulders and knelt in front of him "What is the wrong with you today? You almost broke a store full of guitars! Why can't you just sit still for me just once, don't you see how significant all this is for me?" Matty's bottom lip dropped as he looked down at his shoes, shame flushing his cheeks. "That's it I have to take you to the ninth street drop in centre!"

Matty's head shot up his eyes widening with horror.

"Ma'am" Brad the shop assistant calls out to her a look of distress on his face. Grabbing Matty's hand and her bag Rachel selects a guitar and arranges to have it delivered to Artie, quickly pays and leaves the store of which she and Matty were asked to never return again.

"I don't want to go to the drop in centre Mommy" Rachel picked Matty up to walk through the busy streets faster.

"Well bad luck buddy, that's where we are going"

"But the kids always pick on me and will beat me up"

"No they won't"

"Yes they will Mom!"

"Well then you are going to have to be really strong and put on you brightest smile" Rachel tried to ignore her son's plea's fighting back her own tears as several emotions were hitting her at once predominantly feeling like the biggest failure as a mother.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

"But I said I was sorry"

"Honey you are not being punished, I'll be back before you know it and then it's your soccer game" Rachel said with a too bright smile and she knelt in front of Matty fiddling with her wrist watch.

"But Mom that's forever away"

"I set the alarm on the watch and you will wear it and I will be here when it goes off, I promise ok" she hugs him to her and places a kiss atop his mass of dark hair.

"But I don't wanna go"

"It'll be fun!…look its super hero day!" Rachel pointed to children in the playground in what mainly looked like Spiderman or Buzz Lightyear costumes.

"He can't come in here! He's not a super hero" a kid dressed as one of the many Spiderman's shouted from the playground approaching the gate that Rachel and Matty were entering.

"Are you so sure about that?"

"He doesn't look like one…he looks like a cry baby"

Matty looks up at his Mom in distress as Rachel gives the little Spiderman snot a wicked glare "Don't listen to him little man" she told Matty as she shuffled him past "His costume doesn't even have the proper coloured blue for Spiderman, clearly his parents know nothing about production values"

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Inside the drop in centre's main play room Lily sits in front of a small puppet stage that has a clock hanging on the front of it with hands that can be moved around, the hands are set to five thirty. Quinn is crouched behind the stage with a Kermit the Frog puppet on her hand and pulling of a stellar Kermit voice if she does say so herself.

"Ok so when the little hand on the clock gets to here" Kermit indicates to the clock "And the big hand on the clock gets to here" Kermit slaps down on the clock for extra emphasis rattling the flimsy puppet stage "That means?"

"Home time and a big cheesy pizza for dinner" Lily replies listlessly

"Correct-a-mundo!" Kermit Quinn cheers.

Rachel and Matty enter and notice the puppet display "Look puppets, you like puppets" a small grin appears on Matty's face as he watches.

"Oh I almost forgot the most special of devices that will help you keep track of when it is cheesy pizza time." Kermit disappears behind the small stage "Bombs away!" Kermit yelled as a wrist watch was thrown over the stage and landed at Lily's feet. Lily leans forward and grabs it "Now you have my watch, so you'll be able to keep track of the big and little hands"

"But I don't have a costume"

"hmmm a costume…" Kermit's mouth squished together in thought "How about Gonzo to the costume rescue!" a Gonzo puppet pops up next to Kermit "Hey hey! Do I have a costume for you!..." a small silence follows and then Kermit sighs "You know what" Kermit flops down and Quinn's head pops up from behind the stage "I don't have a costume…I'm sorry" she ran a hand through her short hair ruffling the unruly mane even more.

Rachel gasps in shock when she sees that it was Quinn who had been putting on the little show and doing an amazingly accurate Kermit the Frog voice. Realising the little girl to be Lily sitting in front of the stage, she didn't recognise the girl now that she had an over-sized New York baseball cap covering her blonde locks.

"Oh!" A small frown replaces Rachel's smile

Quinn looks over and is surprised to see Rachel and Matty "Hey"

"Look honey it's Lily! Hey Lily!" Rachel put on a way too bright smile as she greeted the little girl

"Hi Matty"

"I thought you told your friend that you weren't going to take him here?" Quinn asked

"Well…I got…desperate"

Rachel ran her hand through her hair and sighed as she looked from her son to Quinn

"Yeah me to" Quinn shot her a small sombre smile.

"So it appears that we are in need of two super heroes and fast!" Matty and Lily look at each other and then back at the adults, slightly afraid of the small glint that had appeared in Rachel's eye, she did love a good costume.

Hefting her bag onto a nearby table, Rachel starts to lay out any contents that could be of use, Quinn stands next to her in slight shock at the items coming out of the bag, _is she actually Mary Poppins?_ Quinn asks herself her eyes squinting sceptically from the bag to Rachel.

Two shoulder pads, gold hair clips, a red long sleeve kid's shirt, an eye mask, a roll of yellow tape, a bright blue head band, a small silver compact, a lint brush, something that looked like alfoil, a small torch with a red flashing light on the end of it, a thin belt, a solar charger, bright green head phones and a black and yellow beanie were just some of the items Rachel laid out in front of her as she started to size the kids up, thinking of costume idea's.

"Where do you get a bag like that?" Quinn asked

Rachel pulled out a yellow pouch that had a shiny square inside that unfolded into a one metre by one metre sheet, she hung it over Matty's shoulders to act as a make shift cape. Quinn picked up the small pouch and read the small label **Emergency thermal and cooling blanket **was written in red lettering.

"Seriously, where do you get a bag like this!" Quinn pulled the edge of the bag back slightly and cautiously peered in expecting to see a never ending black cavern.

Matty's costume was finished and he was sitting on a small chair waiting, fussing with the eye mask on his forehead, Quinn walked away from Lily and Rachel and the bag of unfathomable depths to keep the little guy company.

"So…what super hero would you have ultimately liked to gotten dressed up as?" Quinn asked Matty

"Ummm… a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle or Nightcrawler!"

"If you say Michelangelo is your favourite you may just have to be my best friend for life" Never had Quinn been so impressed by a kids answer, well a kid that wasn't Lily.

Matty grinned widely at her "My Dad loves comic books so he taught me lots but mom always takes me to the comic book store and lets me pick out stuff to read and she loves Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leonardo is her favourite though"

_What are you my dream woman?_ Quinn looks over at Rachel as she is finishing off Lily's makeshift costume and can't help the small smile that graces her features as she watches the pocket-sized fire cracker, _just when she thinks she understands her something else comes along that surprises her…is there no end to her, for lack of a better term awesomeness?_ Quinn looked upwards and asked the universe.

"Ok so maybe your mom can't join our BFF club but we could still let her hang out with us occasionally"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"But only occasionally" Quinn winked at Matty causing him to giggle in a way that let Quinn see Rachel in him and she thought it was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen.

"Ok all set" Rachel proclaimed, Quinn and Matty looked over at Lily

"You look so cool super noodle!" Quinn fist bumped Lily, Rachel couldn't help but smile widely at the display. The kids now dressed in a hodgepodge of clothing and miscellaneous items were ready for the playground. Quinn decided to dub them Lint girl and Thermal boy she told them this earning a giggle from Lily and Matty and a reluctant smile from Rachel.

"Ok if those mean boys give you any more trouble, first go to the teacher if she doesn't help call me on the mobile and if you can't reach me then call 911"

Rachel was slightly manic as they escorted the kids through the main gate out into the main playground where they would say goodbye. The kids turned and looked at them with the saddest of expressions on their faces; it's like kicking a puppy! Rachel thought.

"Just kick the mean boys in the nads noodle and if that doesn't teach them then kick 'em harder a second time" Quinn smiled broadly at Rachel who only rolled her eyes to the sky at the blatant miss-information given to the small girl.

"Bye!" she and Quinn called as they started to walk backwards away from the gate, Matty and Lily waved half-heartedly back the teacher on duty ushering them into the playground and asking them what they would like to do. Rachel frowned as she lost Matty in the crowd and heaved in a deep breath before turning brusquely and power walking down the street. Quinn, who had been watching her, had to run to catch up.

"Hey...thanks for that back there"

"Sure no problem, it's hard enough being a child these days with all the impetus put on them to fit in, it's not fair"

"Yeah…I sometimes miss being a kid though" Quinn had been fossicking around in her pocket and found a lollipop "Yes strawberry!" she exclaimed as she unwrapped it and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Yeah I can see you really miss it"

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

"No you obviously have something to say, so let's have it"

"I really do not have the time today to get into your obvious Peter Pan complex, which I am sure is just the tip of the iceberg for the neuroses you probably have going on!"

"My what!...Do you have many friends?"

"I have plenty of acquaintances"

"No not acquaintances…but friends?"

"I have plenty I just don't have time for them, with work and Matty and you know being an adult"

"Ahh how very type A of you...hah! Not the only one who knows some psychology terms are ya!"

"Excuse me?"

"Type A personality" Quin gestured at Rachel "It just radiates of you"

Rachel rolls her eyes and walks away leaving Quinn standing there, she stops after a few steps and turns back to Quinn.

"Here's your phone back"

"Here's yours"

Rachel snatches it out of Quinn's hand and storms off down the street; Quinn turns to walk the other way.

"Thank you!" Rachel bellows down the street at her before turning and continuing.

Quinn stopped and looked at the tiny woman power walking away "Argh! That woman!" she yelled at the sky startling people passing her by, before she looked in the direction Rachel had walked, though she was no longer in sight, which Quinn found herself very disappointed about before she turned and continued on in the direction she was headed.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Get Ready, Here I Come **

**Title: **Get Ready, Here I Come

**Pairing: **Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the film One Fine Day, I am just borrowing and having some writing fun.

**Summary: **AU. Rachel is a single mother and working actress on Broadway about to branch into producing her first show. Quinn writes a column for a newspaper and works too much. One day see's their worlds collide and they find something they hadn't really been looking for.

**A/N 1: **I am really really really sorry it took ages for an update, work got busy and then my laptop died so I had to wait for it to be functional again. I shall try to keep the updates more regular**. **My apologies also for the chapter being shorter than the others, but I wanted to get something up.**  
><strong>

**A/N 2:** This came about after coming across and old VHS (yes VHS) tape of the film One Fine Day, it suckered me into watching it and then my mind wandered and I thought hmm wonder how this would be with a Faberry twist…and so I started writing stuff down…I have not written anything in what feels like a lifetime and it is probably in dire need of corrections...so that being said if anyone wants to be a beta for the story that would be cool.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Chapter 5

"JACOB!...HEY JACOB!"

The signature fro of Jacob Ben Israel came to a stop in the midday crowd and looked around, his face paling when he saw Quinn.

"I'm s-sorry…I c-can't speak with you right now Quinn I am late for a meeting" Jacob stuttered and backtracked swiftly turning in the crowd and walking briskly away, breaking into a jog.

"Hey! Get back here you little weasel!"

Quinn chased after him weaving her way through the throng of people, keeping an eye on Jacobs fro so she didn't lose him. Jacob takes a left and runs across the street, Quinn mumbling apologies as she chases after him, darts out onto the street after him a cab breaking hard and honking their horn at her, she waves an apology but keeps chasing after him.

Jacob enters a building runs through a packed lobby and manages to squeeze himself into a packed lift, Quinn makes it to the lift as the doors close.

"Argh!" Quinn shouts and smacks the elevator doors, she looks up to the lift numbers noting it heads straight up to the roof, _are you seriously that predictable fro-boy? _Quinn thinks toherself as she strides into the second elevator and hits the button for the roof.

"Jacob?..." Quinn shouts as she pushes through the door to the roof and looks around. The wind causes her jacket to billow out behind her, as it blows her hair across her eyes. She runs her hands through her hair in frustration as she approaches the edge and looks out on the city below the dark clouds in the distance threatening rain

"Son of a bitch!"

The fluttering of papers behind her make her turn around, she sees Jacob trying to creep behind her to the door.

"Jacob…Ben…Israel…" Quinn breathes out her icy glare making the man freeze on the spot.

"P-please don't hit me" Jacob pleads

"I'm not gonna hit you fro-boy" Quinn approaches him circling around him putting her body between him and the door, Jacob grasps the papers in his arms tighter to his body as he backs up, one errant paper slipping out and fluttering away in the wind and out over the city.

"What's going on Jacob?"

"I've...I've been having some thoughts"

"We already did the thought thing Jacob"

"Pl-please don't yell at me…you're getting all emotional"

"Do not tell me I am getting emotional Jacob! You were the one that came to me and said this garbage thing with the mayor smells, we waited until you were ready to print the story and now we have printed the story you decide to have thoughts? It's my ass on the line here Jacob"

"I got a little ahead of myself, I think I over medicated, I've been a little light headed lately" he adjusted his glasses and shrunk away from Quinn some more "I mean we were talking about taking down the Mayor and the mob that's just crazy"

"No its not!"

"I am pretty sure they will definitely kill me" more papers fluttered away from Jacobs grasp.

"Hey…you can do this Jacob" hesitating at first, Quinn puts her hands on his shoulders to hold him place _oh this is so gross _she thinks to herself not really wanting to actually touch Jacob but her livelihood is at stake here she can take one for the team so to speak just this once. "You're my man on this"

"I really can't d-do this…I'm young there are so many things I am yet to do…my blogs for one…I have a ferret, who would feed it?...you're hurting my shoulders…" he shrunk down and tried to get away from Quinn's vice like grip

"Oh sorry..." Quinn retracted her hands, hearing Jacob wince "Ok...so give me a name, an account give me something here Jacob"

"Umm…Nate Gibney maybe…"

"Maybe?" Quinn lets out a frustrated sigh and extended her hands wanting to reach back and throttle the weedy man in front of her before she stopped herself and instead ran them through her hair

"Actually you know what Jacob I will figure this out myself" she turned and started to walk away "Oh and Jacob those _"blogs"_ you run" she turned and did air quotes as she said blogs because really they were not blogs, they were creepy ass shrines is what they were "I happen to know Ms Berry and if you feel it necessary to "speculate" about her underwear again there will be consequences ok" with an icy smile that brokered no argument she turned and headed back to the roof.

"Wait…you know R-Rachel Berry?" Jacob shouted after her as she let the door slam.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Rachel is sitting in a cab heading towards Artie's, silently curses the music folder in front of her that was a complete mess. The ringing of her phone distracts her from her reorganisation.

"Hello Rachel Berry speaking"

"Mommy"

"Matty? What happened?"

"I don't want to be here anymore mom and Lily doesn't either"

"Oh little man you are going to have to stay there just..."

"No!" Matty interrupts her

"What happened honey?"

"That Spiderman boy kicked me and Iron man took Lily's Pez dispenser"

"Let me talk to the teacher"

"She's outside talking to She-Ra about how she is not allowed to use the F-word"

"Little man you just need to be strong and hang in..."

"Spiderman asked Lily if she wanted to try some ice he said he took it from his brother, it didn't look like ice though mom" Rachel sat forward in her seat eyes widening, her grip on the phone tightening.

"Stay right where you are, do not move the both of you, someone will be there to get you immediately!" Rachel shut off her phone pinched the bridge of her nose, _stupid drop in centre, I knew that Spiderman was bad news when I laid eyes on him…_

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

"Jacob's out" Quinn got out of the cab that was stuck in traffic and wove between the cars as she spoke to Figgins

"Did you get anything?"

"Nate Gibney…he could have set up the account"

"He just managed the campaign, he wouldn't get involved"

"The city controller then?"

"Nah he's a no go"

"The sanitation commissioner?"

"Hold on a moment" Quinn waited on the sidewalk as she heard Figgins shout out to someone else in the office asking about Goldberg "Goldberg is in the Maldives" she heard shouted back to Figgins

"The sanitation commissioner is in the Maldives? In the middle of a scandal? Maybe the mayor wanted him out of town"

"Hold on" Quinn waited again while she heard Figgins shout out questions to someone else asking why Goldberg was in the Maldives "Apparently he is there with his new lady-friend"

"Which leaves his very disgruntled wife…I'm heading in, be there soon"

Quinn headed into the papers building, cramming herself into one of the elevators "Can you press fifteen please, thank you" the elevator started its ascent and her phone rang

"Fabray"

"Quinn, its Rachel Berry"

"Hi"

"We have a major problem with the kids, I do not want to alarm you they are in perfect health but they cannot stay at godforsaken drop in centre a moment longer they have to be collected right now"

"Ok sure"

"Can you do it?"

"Hmm What now? Me? Now?"

"I would be jeopardising my very career and reputation if I collected them now"

"Well I would be jeopardising my career and pretty much my entire life if I pick them up now"

"Right but you aren't needed at that press conference until five yes? My presentation is at two"

"Yeah but I have to see this woman Sue Sylvester about some info I need"

"And this cannot be done via the phone?"

"Yeah..."

"Well great, why is this a problem?"

"Isn't there anyone else you could call?"

"Quinn I would not be asking you if I had someone else to call" Rachel stressed

Quinn held the phone away from her and groaned before bringing it back to her ear.

"How about I propose this option" Rachel's voice rang through the phone "I can watch them from three until the press conference ends, if you can watch them from now until three"

"Just so we are clear, you are actually asking me for help" Quinn asked

"It would seem so"

"Ok but you need to ask nicely, if you say Quinn please be my saviour and…"

"Quinn" Rachel interrupted "please stop being an ass and go rescue the kids."

"This is actually hard for you isn't it, I can feel your tension over the phone. I bet you are pinching the bridge of your nose too am I right?"

Rachel's hand quickly dropped away from her nose and she pulled the phone away and looked at, _nope not on face time by accident_

"Do we have an agreement Quinn?" _why does she have to be so exhausting? _Rachel asked herself

"We have an agreement Rachel but just so you know you are not the only person with things on today"

"I understand and I'm sorry, my meeting is taking place at Rockefeller Centre I will meet you in the lobby there at three, ok"

"Fine"

"Excellent!" Rachel almost squealed in her exuberance as she hung up the phone.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened signalling Quinn had arrived at her floor, she looked up at the receptionist and called out to her "Brittney can you please ask Santana to get Sue Sylvester's number for me and text it to my phone? Thanks" she pressed the button for the ground floor as the doors shut not waiting for Brittney's response. Her phone rang again.

"Yup?"

"I forgot to tell you that Matty is allergic to shellfish and tree nuts, he is not allowed to watch too much commercial television no matter what he tells you and he has to hold your hand when he crosses the street"

"How long can you speak without taking a breath?" Quinn asked

"Quinn!.."

"Don't worry I got it, I got it, no shellfish or tree nuts, no TV and hold hands to cross the street, anything else?"

Rachel sat in quiet awe at Quinn's memory "No that was everything"

"Excellent" Quinn hung up her phone, which started ringing immediately "What now Rachel?"

"I also forgot if you take the kids to the park, I always like to check the sandpit you just never know what nasty thing may be hiding in there and also…"

"Rachel, Rachel hey I got this, ok. Just trust me ok, please?"

"Ok...ok sorry yes you are right, you have this, if Sam and Mercedes are confident in your abilities to watch Lily for them then Matty will surely be fine, it's only for a few hours…"

"Matty will be fine Rachel, I promise you"

"Right yes, fine, ok bye then"

"Bye Rachel"

Quinn looked at her phone and sighed, "Fine…everything will be fine" Quinn said to herself

Across town Rachel sat in the cab muttering the same thing trying to calm her nerves as she relaxed back into the seat and looked out the window, a small smile coming to her face as she thought of her little man, her mind wandered to the blonde who would soon be rescuing him from that stupid drop in centre, an odd sense of calm came over her with the thought that Quinn would be there for Matty.

TBC…


End file.
